User talk:SPARTAN Rogue 177
Hi, welcome to Halo Legends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lauren Spartan177 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meat and Taters (Talk) 09:39, August 4, 2009 Hey ! Welcome to Halo Legends ! Like your userpage ;) Put in the unfinished template, like this: Lauren Spartan177 No problem, message me if you need anymore help. Oh and for future reference, messages sent to people should be put at the bottom of their talk pages. Apologies for the confusing talk page. Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to seeing what you have in store for us here. If you're wanting to get to know the community, try out the IRC. Go to http://irc.wikia.com/ and fill out the information. For the section that says "Username:," fill in Lauren_Spartan177. For the "Channel:" section, select #halo-legends from the channel list. Here you can talk to us and get to know the community. Later, Oh, haha, I was sending you a message at the same time you were :) Hey... I don't want to spoil it now do I? ;) Aw, thanks :) You're not bad yourself. Your writing skills are far superior to those of most new users. They look promising :) Take care, Welcome to Halo Legends. I see you've met our Guardian M&T. If you need anything he is usually the one to ask; him or our newest Guardian S-118. You can ask me things if you would like but because of my recent relocation my time on Wikia has been cut short. I manage everything here when I am on so, a guardian is almost always available to you for help. Enjoy your stay here. If you have any ideas on how to help make this wikia better just message one of us. Regards, -- Nah don't worry, I won't let anyone delete it. There's only one real problem (which can easily be fixed). You see, SPARTAN II tags can only be up to 150, yours is 177. Simply move the page and make the tag 150 or below :) Otherwise, the article looks really good ^_^ Apologies for the late response. All I know is that it still needs to be under 150. Actually, class two SPARTANs have tags that go from 150-300. The limit is just speculation, but the base number is indeed fifty. So just make your SPARTAN a class two and you should be gold. PS Welcome to the wiki, hope you have fun. -Jesse That's good ^_^ I can't wait to read it. Message me when you add to your story, it's getting good :) I read, it's good :) As for The Beacon 2, I was thinking about updating it today. Heh, yeah. Well I've kinda' hit a wall in the plot line. I seriously have no clue where I should go in the plot from here... So that's why updates have been a bit sluggish. Sorry. :( Sorry for the late response... again. Anyways, thanks for the advice for the story, I'll look into it. As for the journal, I think I'm gonna' get into the marines most likely. Navy does look cool though. lol us working together, that would be cool :) Take care, Hello Hello, although I have not had the time to read your story in its entirety, I understand it is coming along well. Maybe one day it could make the front page ? Anyway, since my story Halo: Boredom is one of the few I have ever put work into, I was wondering if you would like to read it. I plan on finishing it soon. Thank you for your time. Oh, um. Halo: Boredom belongs to User:SheWhoKnows actually. She wrote it by herself. So if you want to talk to anyone about it, you'd see SheWhoKnows. I'm still having a few issues with the Beacon's plot, but SheWhoKnows is working with me to write it, she's pretty talented. We'll work something out and we'll have updates posted soon. lol, I havent really helped much on that, I gave him an idea but he never used it (men :P ). Anyway, I see you still use the 4 tildes, would you like me to make you a simple but functional sig ? Well, just tell me what yo want it to say, I'll add in the links, and all will be well :D Just message me what you want it too say, and I'll make the template. Hey Lauren, I've just posted an update on Halo: The Beacon 2. I think I know where I'm going to take the plot from here. Take care, GOOD NEWZ !!! I FINISHED HALO: BOREDOM ! ITS FRIGGIN EPIC ! Its in the link where iut says a new story is up. On the front page :P Enjoy it and give me feed back on its talkpage. It kind of is :P Anyway, I'll just make your username into a custom sig for you, I dont know colors though, I got help for mine. Your Sig is Done Just type LS177 in these and it will display it. If you want a more custom one like mine, ask one of the Guardians. I suck at the coding :/ Uh hi again, yeah I've got a lot of the story planned out, but right now I'm making a shotgun for a friend. I promise I'll update it as soon as I finish. Take care, Ha, sugar rush. It's fine, being hyper is awesome! :) Ahem... I have noticed you keep messaging Meat and Taters about his story. I hope you understand that some people can get VERY annoyed when another user continues to...err....remind them about an unfinished piece of work. I am sure if you focus on your work and let him work on it, then everything will work out fine, and in the long run you'll have more things done and also benefit from the joy of reading his sory. No offense is meant. Um... don't taker her too seriously. I'm not annoyed by it at all. :) Sorry if I came off as rude, I know I can get annoyed, and kinda thought others would too...anyway I may read your story soon, when I am done with my other tasks at hand. Skimming through it, and looks pretty good. Nah, I'd never be annoyed by you. So you finished your story? I think I got through about half of it, I guess I'll finish reading it today. I bet it'll be good :D Take care, I just read your story. It's... amazing. I haven't read something that good in a long time. The ending was cool, it felt all epic and stuff. Remember the Alamo!! lol that was the best ending evar :D I just wanted to tell you that it's an impressive and unique story. Keep up the good work! Last Message Ok, I'll change your sig to Remember the Alamo ! (in Italics if you like ;) ) and tom remove the unfinished template, just delete it from the article. If your still confused I can do it for you. Your sig, my lady . To use it, just type LS177 inside of these like if you were linking something. Need anymore help ask. Would you like Colours in your sig? Joshua(Talk) 21:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. Btw, that comment you said about you wanting to right like me and Meat, what did you mean ? You wirte better than me... Yush, just tell me the colours, and I'll do it for ya. Joshua(Talk) 08:33, 20 August 2009 (UTC) People tell em I'm a great writer, I think I just overly criticize myself until whatever I am writing is perfect in my eyes. Idk, I confuse myself :P Thar we go m'dear. Black is a little hard to see, so, if you want me to change it, don't hesitate to drop me a line. ;) Joshua(Talk) 19:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Image Categories Whenever you upload a new image, please add the Category:Images to it so that it may be categorized with the others. It helps a great deal to the organization of this wiki. I have done the first one you uploaded for you. Thank you for your time. -- Har thar Hey there. Dunno if you've met me. I'm SPARTAN-118. Anyway, just wondering if you knew how to join the IRC. You join it by simply going to here and reading the rules and stuff. Most of the rules are just common sense, actually. Then you simply go to http://irc.wikia.com/ , and look for '#Halo-Legends'. Then, join, and one of us should be there. =) If no one is, then someone will be on soon enough. Thanks for reading! Hi! I know I'm late (like really, uber late) but better late than never. But Hi, welcome to the site. I've seen all of your articles and enjoyed them. You really have yourself a deliciously awesome talent. Anyways, I thought it would be teh gentlemanly thing to introduce myself, and compliment your great skill as a writer. Good luck with your book! PS ONI is teh win ;) PPS Don't give up if your book doesn't get accepted at first, just remember, JK Rowling got rejected 12 times! Bai nowz YO! Oharthar, and, even though it is REALLY late, hai! You seem like a nice person, and I wanted to tell you your stories are epic! They may contain a little much on the dialogue, but who the heck is gonna care, unlike me, you've perfected your dialogue! Check out James Gray for a little of my story writing, and Nicholas Anderson for my best article yet! Hope you have a good time here! See ya around! Like this example, using some made up H3: ODST Dialogue: "Gotta get that hatch open!", Buck yelled, as he ran up to Dare's hatch. Buck stood up on it, and pulled it open. It came off with a surprising ease. Buck looked inside, as an engineer appeared behind him. It pulled him back, and tried to scare him off. It extended it's hoverwings, shook it's worm like head madly, and made strange sounds. The tactic worked, but as Buck was about to grab his M6C SOCOM, a Sniper rifle shot rocketed through the sky, knocking the Engineer back. Romeo motioned Buck, "Watch out!" Buck looked over, as green liquid came oozing from the back of the Engineer. He jumped backwards, barely escaping the fiery blue explosion. Romeo waved, and came down the stairs. (Dialogue Begins Here) Romeo looked at Buck. He was holding Dare's helmet, and looking at the empty pod. "What the hell was that thing?" Romeo questioned. "An Engineer. Oh, and open ears? That ain't usual." Buck said with sarcasm, as he shook Dare's helmet. "They took her. By the time I got there, they were going over the building." Buck nodded. "We're getting her out, life or death!" Romeo laughed, "Getting cozy with the spook", he said, as he polarized his visor. (Dialogue ends Here) Buck gave a look to Romeo, but looked down a few seconds later. "We'll find her. Life, or death.", Romeo said, comforting Buck's nervousness about his former fiancee. Buck smiled, and the two walked off. ---- Those never ending quotations. That's them! Lawl. Hey, dude, wats up, sis? Response I don't know how useful I am, in terms of helping people, but if you want, I'll help you. I'm on the IRC right now.-- Indeed I am, what do you need? -- Well..I think the easiest solution would be to just keep your brother on your account. However, on other wiki's I've seen a user who had a sub-account. I'm not sure exactly how they did that, but I'll look into it for you. On another note, who has been saying you're socking?-- Well I have to go, but if you can give me a name I promise I'll get to the bottom of this.-- Okay, what was it you wanted to ask? I made the armored pic, the rest I got off of the We Are ODST Video. But yeah, I made the armor. But tomorrow, I may replace it with real ODST Armor, from a screenshot.